


learning life and love

by thishasbeencary



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Study, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, Some angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-05 04:13:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16803412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thishasbeencary/pseuds/thishasbeencary
Summary: Things Viktor is throughout his life: (the world's best) skater, a son (to the world's best moms), a father (to the world's best dog), a husband (to the world's best husband).He couldn't have done any of it alone.[A 31 prompt story for Viktor's birthday month, giving snippets of his life from childhood to adulthood.]





	1. snowflake

**Author's Note:**

> _"When I get away from skating, two L words come to mind, Life and Love. I've been neglecting both for over twenty years."_
> 
> what this project is: i really love viktor nikiforov, and so i wanted to celebrate his birthday in style. what that meant was me taking 31 one (or two) word prompts from my followers and creating a story about viktor's life through them. the first couple will be his childhood, moving up into when he gets Real Good at skating, and then meeting yuuri and settling into his happily ever after.
> 
> aka watch my sweet son go from happy bb to focused skater to Sad to yuuri, all in one fic.
> 
> note: i am currently a senior in college and my finals week is december 10-14. i also have a senior project i am presenting on december 5, and is due december 12. because of these factors, there is a possibility of me missing a couple of days, especially in the beginning of the project. if i miss days, i will not be forgetting them, but i'll come back to them and either post multiple in a day or go a little bit into january. i am going to cover all 31 prompts, no matter what finals does to me. i'm Very Stressed about finals this semester but i Promise i'll do all 31 days before the end of january, hopefully within december.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: snowflake  
> requested by: lydia-theda
> 
> Viktor enjoys a snowy day with his mother and her friend, Sasha.

“Mama,” Viktor whispered, shaking her shoulders. It was still early in the morning, and the sun hadn’t risen all of the way. The sky outside was grey, slowly infusing with shades of blue and yellow as the sun started to peek through the clouds – but it stayed mostly grey. For once, Viktor was very excited about the sky being grey. He shook her shoulder again, she _must_ be awake. “Mama, it’s _snowing_!”

“Oh, Vitya?” See, he knew she was awake! Mama sat up, pulling Viktor into her arms. Viktor pressed forward to hug her tight, shivering against her skin which was still warm from being under the blankets. It was cold in their apartment, every day that it got colder outside. Viktor had a lot of blankets too, but he’d already been out of bed so long, watching the snow, that he was _cold_. It was warm curled up against Mama, though, so he was much happier there. “Do you want to go outside later?”

“Is the pond frozen yet, Mama? I wanna go ice skating!” There was a small shallow pond not far from their apartment, and when it got cold enough, the woman who worked at the park would let Viktor skate on the thick ice. It was his favorite thing to do, and he wished that the pond was _always_ frozen, because Mama couldn’t take him to the ice rink _nearly_ as much as he wanted to go, even to visit Sasha.

“We can check, Vitya. But you’re not allowed on the pond unless Sasha says you are,” she warned. Viktor _knew_ that. He was old enough that he wasn’t going to cry just because the pond wasn’t frozen. It would freeze soon, it had been so cold and was just getting colder every day.

“I know!” Viktor exclaimed with a bright toothy smile. “If it’s not frozen yet, can we go to the ice rink later this week? I wanna skate soon, Mama! It’s been _weeks_.” He fell back against her overdramatically and she laughs, catching him and tickling him until he was giggling.

She wrapped him close to her again, kissing his forehead. “I’ll see what we can do, Vitya,” she promised. “Let’s get dressed and eat some breakfast so we’ll be ready to go outside.”

Mama stood up. She reached behind herself to pull her hair up into a messy ponytail to hold it out of her face. Mama’s hair was just like Viktor’s, a pretty shiny silver, but hers was a little bit curly and _so_ long. Viktor wanted to grow out his hair just as long as Mama’s. “I’ll go get dressed.” Viktor started to walk out of Mama’s room.

“Make sure that you dress warm, Vitya!” Mama called after him.

Viktor nodded, walking into his room and pulling his drawers open. He dug through the drawers for what he wanted, pulling out a soft purple sweater and some thick pants. He made sure to pull socks onto his feet and grab his boots and his hat for when they went outside. He grabbed a comb so Mama could help him fix his hair and rushed out of the bedroom toward the kitchen.

Mama was already in the kitchen, standing next to the stove and cooking them some breakfast. Viktor walked into the kitchen, smiling brightly when she turned to him. “Go set the table and feed the dogs, I’ll help you with your hair once breakfast is done,” she promised, leaning down to kiss the top of his head.

Viktor immediately nodded, grabbing plates, cups, and silverware from their cupboards and setting them onto the table. He set his comb next to his chair before opening up the closet, pulling out the dogs’ food. “Olga! Anya!” Viktor called and the two dogs immediately came rushing into the kitchen, barking loudly. Viktor laughed, dropping down to pet both of them and wish them good mornings. He brought their water dishes to Mama so she could fill them up with new water before setting them back down, sitting at the table.

Mama brought over breakfast a few moments later and Viktor immediately began to eat. Once he had finished, he stood on his tiptoes to drop his plate into the sink and then turned back to Mama, walking over to her with the comb again. “Can I have braids?” he asked, climbing up into the chair in front of her. Mama smiled and nodded her head, pulling the chair closer to her to reach Viktor’s hair.

He sat patiently as she pulled his hair into different pieces and began to braid them together, humming softly as she worked. He kicked his feet against the ground, laughing when Anya and Olga came over and climbed onto a nearby chair. He pulled both dogs into his lap, giving them both kisses. “Sit still, Vitya,” Mama laughed, tugging him back into a sitting position.

“Sorry, Mama,” he responded, smiling at her before sitting more still, although still petting the two dogs in his lap. As Mama finished his hair, she let the braids fall over his shoulder so he could check them. Viktor shooed the dogs off of his lap and rushed to the mirror to check his hair. “Thank you!” he chirped, grinning at her.

“Go get your hat and scarf and we can go. Don’t forget your skates!” she called as Viktor started to race and Viktor used the wall to slow his stop, turning to Mama with bright eyes, a smiling falling over his face.

“My skates?” he asked. Did that mean that he was going to be allowed on the ice? They didn’t usually carry his skates around unless they _knew_ that they were going to use them, since they were so expensive and Viktor didn’t want to lose them or accidentally hurt them somehow.

Mama smiled at the look on his face, which just made Viktor’s smile grow, because he _knew_ what that meant. “I called Sasha and she said that the pond is probably frozen enough,” Mama said. Viktor launched himself forward, hugging her legs tightly as she laughed. “We still have to be careful and let her check when we get there, but people have skated on it this week already so she says it’s solid enough.”

“Thank you!” Viktor shouted excitedly, letting go of Mama to race back into his room. His skates were in a place of honor in his room, carefully stored to keep them in the best condition. He packed everything that he would need to skate and put his bag off to the side, pulling his blue scarf off of the shelf, as well as his big hat. It was the warmest clothes that he owned, and that meant that he’d get to spend more time on the ice without Mama being worried about him being cold.

Once he’d laced up his snow boots, he picked up his skating bag and held it over his shoulder, carrying it carefully out to Mama. “I’m ready to go!”

“Not without your coat,” she reminded, and Viktor set his bag down, reaching out to take his coat from Mama. She helped him do up the last of the buttons and then nodded her head. “Alright, we’re ready now.”

Viktor picked back up his bag, racing out the door. The whole ride to the park, he was bouncing in his seat, unable to contain his excitement that he would get to go out onto the ice today. When they arrived at the park, Viktor immediately rushed past the other kids playing in the snow, grinning when he saw Sasha on the bench near the pond. “Mama says it’s frozen enough!” Viktor shouted as he approached, climbing up onto the bench next to her.

“She’s right,” Sasha laughed and helped Viktor change into his skates. “I’ve had people skating on the ice all week, I’m shocked it took you two this long to get here.” She grinned up at Mama and winked and Mama smiled at her.

“Can you help me with my skates?” He was getting better at putting his skates on, but Sasha told him again and again that he had to make sure that he had tied them tight enough so that he didn’t get hurt. Getting hurt meant not being on the ice, and that was the last thing that Viktor wanted, especially when he was supposed to start more lessons with Sasha soon. She was going to teach him more advanced stuff in his lessons, they weren’t going to be with a bunch of kids any more.

“Make sure you’re careful when you’re on the ice. No jumping, I’ll make sure that we can get to the rink later and jump, but I don’t know if the ice here is hard enough for jumping yet. And watch out for spots that are less frozen. If you think you find one, skate away, and come tell me so I can keep you safe and not hurt,” Sasha warned. It was the same instructions he got every time that the pond was frozen enough.

“I know!” Viktor answered. He’d listened to the rules a thousand times and while it was kind of annoying that he had to listen to them _again_ every time, he knew that it was just Sasha keeping him safe. “Thank you, Sasha!”

“Of course, Vitya.” Sasha ruffled his hair and, after checking to make sure that his skates were laced tight enough, helped him out onto the ice. Once he was onto the ice, she stepped back, letting him skate around on his own.

Viktor grinned at her before skating out onto the pond further, spinning around in circles and practicing all of the tricks that Sasha had been teaching him (without jumping, which was disappointing, but if Sasha said she was going to make sure that they went to the rink, she really would). 

He skated for a long time, just playing on the ice and being comfortable in his favorite place in the world. After a while, Mama called out to him to come off, and even though he was disappointed, he listened. He skated over to Mama and Sasha, letting Sasha pick him up and set him on the bench to help him get his skates off.

“Do you want to come home for lunch with us, Sasha?” Viktor asked. “We can cook extra! And Anya and Olga probably miss you, you haven’t been over in _so long_.”

“Sure, Vitya.” Sasha smiled, kissing his forehead. “Let me close off the pond so no one gets on the ice when I’m not watching and then I’ll come meet you two.”

“We’ll be in the car,” Mama said to Sasha, leaning in to kiss her. Sasha smiled at her, nodding her head. They were in _love_. At least, Viktor was pretty sure that they were. Mama was always very happy with Sasha and Sasha came over to their apartment a lot. It meant that Viktor got to be on the ice more, since Sasha watched over the pond and taught lessons at the ice rink, so that was just fine by Viktor. He liked to see Mama happy.

“I’ll be there in a few minutes,” she answered, waving to Mama and Viktor as they walked over to the car. As soon as they were in the car, Mama turned on the heat and Viktor curled up in his seat, warming his hands up directly against one of the heaters.

“I’m glad the ice was frozen, Mama,” Viktor said softly, staring out the window to where Sasha was walking into the building to grab her stuff. She walked out with more than one bag, which meant Mama had probably already asked her to come over and spend the night before Viktor had, but he was perfectly fine with that. He liked it when Sasha came over, it felt more like their family.

“Me too, Vitya,” Mama answered, looking back at him with a bright smile. “I bet you’re going to be the best skater in the world one day.”

“I hope so. Can I take more lessons with Sasha soon? So I can learn more jumps! She said that in a few years I can compete if I learn enough, Mama!” Viktor said excitedly, pulling off his wet gloves and setting them onto his bag. He’d pick them up when they got out of the car, but they were cold.

“Okay,” Mama laughed, ruffling his hair. “I’ll talk to Sasha. I’m sure she’d be happy to teach you, or find someone else who can help teach you.”

The window was starting to frost over with more snowflakes as they began to fall outside again, and Sasha pulled open her door, sitting down next to Mama. As they pulled out of the park, Mama and Sasha reached down so that they were holding hands and Viktor smiled, leaning back in his seat. It was a perfect day.


	2. tooth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: tooth  
> requested by: iwritebetterthanispeak
> 
> Viktor loses his first tooth.

Viktor hadn’t gotten hurt skating, he hadn’t fallen down, he didn’t remember _anything_ happening, but his tooth felt weird and wobbly. He’d noticed it when he’d woken up a few days ago. He’d been eating breakfast and it had been _really hard_ to bite down, it felt like his tooth was moving. He’d gone into the bathroom to brush his teeth but closed the door after him, so Mama or Sasha wouldn’t come in if he was taking too long.

He sat down on the lip of the bathtub and reached into his mouth. Right there, in the front of his mouth, one of his teeth _wiggled_ when he touched it. It felt like it was barely even attached to his mouth, and he could _feel_ it wiggling underneath his finger. He quickly brushed his teeth, trying not to press too hard on his loose tooth, and tried to figure out what to do.

His friends at school were starting to lose their teeth, so he wasn’t _too_ scared, but he didn’t know if it was supposed to feel like this. Mama had already told him all about losing his baby teeth and growing big, strong adult teeth, and he knew that other people were, but he was still _terrified_.

He should tell Mama and Sasha. Mama and Sasha would know what to do about his loose tooth. He climbed down from the bathtub and walked out to the kitchen.

Mama and Sasha were washing the dishes, standing side by side and talking as they worked. Viktor walked in and tugged on the edge of Mama’s skirt, causing her to look down at him. “What is it, Vitya?” She smiled as she turned from the dishes, leaning down to be closer to eye level with him.

“My tooth is wobbly,” he answered, opening his mouth and demonstrating for his mother. Sasha set down the dish rag to lean down next to Mama, peering into his mouth.

“That’s exciting, Vitya!” Sasha exclaimed, and Viktor wasn’t too sure about that. Frankly, he didn’t like his wobbly tooth at all and wanted it out of his mouth immediately. “It means you’re getting to be big and strong, remember?”

“I can’t eat,” Viktor answered, crossing his arms over his chest. “And when I close my mouth, my tongue pokes at it, and it feels weird.” He demonstrated, closing his jaw and poking his tongue against his front tooth, feeling it move forward against his tongue. It was _weird_. Teeth were supposed to stay still, not wobble all over the place.

“It will only be a few months before it’s out, Vitya, it’s okay.” Mama ruffled his hair. Viktor hugged her leg, nodding his head after a moment.

“ _Months!?_ ” Viktor exclaimed, staring at Mama. “Mama, that’s so long! I can do so much in _months_ , and my tooth is gonna be like this the whole time!?”

“Vitya, it’s not going to cause you that much trouble,” Mama laughed, pulling him into her arms. “It’s just a wobbly tooth. It’ll fall out on its own and everything will go back to normal.”

“Yeah, until all my other teeth fall out until I have no teeth left,” Viktor grumbled.

“That’s not going to happen, Vitya,” Mama promised. “They’ll fall out one at a time, and you won’t have any problems.”

“How are you sure?” Viktor crossed his arms over his chest, wiggling out of Mama’s arms so he could look her in the eyes.

“Because me and Sasha lost our teeth too, Vitya. We’re both just fine now, aren’t we?” Viktor couldn’t argue with that – Mama and Sasha had both grown up just fine, even though they’d lost their teeth.

“I don’t like it,” he said, and Sasha immediately laughed. Viktor looked up at her and Sasha grinned.

“I don’t think you’re supposed to like it, Vitya. Feels weird, and isn’t something you’re used to. Plus, you’ve never done anything like this before, so it’s going to be crazy. I’m sure you can handle it,” Sasha promised.

Viktor, it turned out, had a lot of questions about losing his first tooth. Even though people at school had lost teeth, they usually just showed off the gap in their mouth, they didn’t talk about what it felt like or what happened next. Every time he had a question, he’d crawl into Mama’s lap, and they’d call Sasha and talk about it until he was at least a little bit less scared of losing his tooth.

It was a _lot_ to take in, and he didn’t think that he was every going to be ready, but he knew that he had to be.

A few months into his pesky wiggly tooth, it solved his problem for him.

Viktor bit into his sandwich, and when he started to pull back up, there was a small pain for a second before the sandwich disconnected, taking his tooth with him. Viktor stared at the tooth in shock, picking it out of his sandwich before tears started to fall.

“Mama!” he called, trying to rub away his tears, but it wasn’t working, because he hadn’t expected his tooth to fall out _that soon_. “Mama, I have my tooth!”

Mama immediately came back in, setting her lunch on the table and walking to the chair next to him, calling him to come walk over to her. He walked over, his tooth clenched tightly in his hand. “Oh, Vitya, it’s okay.” Mama pulled him into her lap and his cries slowed down, burying his face against her chest. “Here, let me see your tooth,” she said softly.

Viktor opened up his hand and carefully placed the little tooth into Mama’s hand. “Did it hurt?” she asked quietly and he shook his head. It didn’t hurt, but he hadn’t expected it to just _pop out_ like that. And the tooth wasn’t even there yet! There was just a hole in his mouth where he used to have a tooth. “It was scary, though?” This time, Viktor nodded. Mama petted his hair gently, holding him in her lap. “It’s okay,” Mama said, rocking Viktor softly.

Viktor calmed down against her, rubbing his tears away from his eyes. “How long does it take for a new tooth to grow in, Mama?”

“You’ll start seeing it soon, and it’ll be all the way there in just a few months, Vitya. Look at you, growing up so big! Do you want to call Sasha and tell her it fell out?” Mama asked. Viktor played with the new hole in his mouth with his tongue, trying to get used to it. After a second, he nodded. “I’ll be right back.”

Mama kissed Viktor’s forehead before setting him onto the couch. Olga and Anya rushed up onto the couch and he appreciated their love, holding both of the dogs close to him and showing them the new gap in his mouth. The dogs seemed uninterested in his missing tooth, but very interested in licking all over his face. Viktor laughed, giving both of them kisses back.

Mama came back with their phone and a camera. “Smile wide, Vitya! We want to be able to remember your first tooth falling out!” Mama said, grinning at him. Viktor rubbed the tears away from his face, hugging both of the dogs close. He opened his mouth in a bright smile, feeling his tongue peeking through the hole now in the top of his mouth.

Mama smiled. “You look so grown up,” she said, climbing back onto the couch and tugging him close to her. “Now let’s call Sasha and tell her the good news.”

Viktor nodded, taking the phone from Mama and dialing in Sasha’s phone number, holding the phone up between both of their ears so Mama would be able to hear too. Mama kept petting his hair as the phone rang. “Hello?” Sasha finally picked up and Viktor smiled.

“Sasha, my tooth fell out!” Viktor immediately exclaimed and Mama laughed. “Today, when we were eating lunch! I was eating lunch and it just came right out. Mama has it right now. Oh, Mama is here too, say hi!”

“Hi, Sasha,” Mama said, smiling at Viktor. “It’s crazy news, isn’t it? Vitya is getting so old, he’s lost his first tooth!”

“Oh, exciting, Vitya!” Sasha said excitedly. “Are you and your mama going to find somewhere good to put it, to make sure that you get a treat, and your big teeth grow in big and strong?”

Viktor turned to Mama with wide eyes – he hadn’t even thought about that yet. “Yes, Sasha, we’ll make sure that Vitya gets it all right, especially since this is his first tooth. It’s so exciting!”

“It is! I bet you were brave when it fell out,” Sasha said. Viktor frowned, shrugging his shoulders. “It’s scary the first time, since you don’t know what’s going to happen.”

“I cried,” he said honestly, curling up to Mama. He reached out to take his tooth from her, marveling at how small it was. He had _so many_ tiny teeth still in his mouth. And he was getting bigger every day, no wonder his teeth were starting to fall out. He couldn’t believe he used teeth that size to eat this whole time.

“You can be brave when you cry, Vitya. Your mama helped you, and it’s all good now, right?” she said. Viktor nodded.

“It’s so small, Sasha! And Mama says I won’t have more teeth there for _months_. How am I supposed to eat?” he asked, very seriously. There was a _hole_ in his mouth, and he wasn’t going to have a tooth to fill it up for months. How was he supposed to eat without that tooth? He tried to pretend to eat, trying to figure out how often he actually used that tooth to chew. Maybe it would be okay. He couldn’t _possibly_ use all of his teeth when he was eating, right? Missing just one couldn’t be too hard.

What if more teeth fell out, though? Once his friends had lost one tooth, they had started losing more and more teeth, though not _that_ fast. But some of his friends at school were missing both of their front teeth, and he _knew_ that he bit down with his front teeth for almost everything that he ate.

Sasha laughed, which made Viktor calm down much more. “You’ll figure it out, Vitya,” she laughed. “We all have to lose our teeth at some point, none of us would be alive if you couldn’t eat with a tooth missing. I promise it’s not that hard.”

“Okay.” Viktor nodded. Everything would be okay, then. Mama and Sasha had explained again and again that they’d lost their teeth too, and it was nothing to be afraid of.

“You’ve got a lesson soon, don’t you? I’m about to go to the rink, I could pick you and your mama up on my way there if you want?” It was probably a question more for Mama but Viktor lit up in excitement at the reminder that he got to go skating later today.

“He does. You’re sure that’s fine?” Mama asked.

“I’ve only got one lesson after him, and I’m sure he’ll want to be on the ice after he’s done with his lesson anyway. We can get dinner together after, so we can celebrate his first missing tooth.” Viktor looked up at Mama excitedly. They would get to stay at the rink longer than just his lesson? He couldn’t do anything _cool_ when he wasn’t with Sasha, but he could still _skate_ more. And if Sasha was getting dinner with them, that probably meant that she was coming over, too.

“Are you bringing a bag over for later?” Mama, clearly, was thinking the same thing as Viktor. Which meant that he was _right_ , and he was going to get to skate extra _and_ get to see Sasha.

Sasha laughed. “Sure. I’ll see you two in a few minutes. Bye Vitya, bye Katya,” she said. Mama smiled, saying her own goodbye and letting Viktor hold the phone for the end of the call.

“Bye, Sasha!” Viktor responded, waiting until she had hung up before pressing the button on their phone as well, handing it back to Mama.

“Let’s go put your tooth away and get ready to go to the rink, Vitya,” Mama said. She stood up, offering him a hand. He took her hand and followed her into the kitchen so they could put his tooth into a little bag until they put it out later – so the dogs didn’t get to it before it was supposed to be found. He poked the tip of his tongue through the new hole in his mouth with a little laugh.

So much was changing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the final chapter of Itsy Bitsy Vitya, he gets a little older starting next chapter (not much, but a little)


	3. haircut (gum)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: haircut (gum)  
> requested by: viktorcest
> 
> Something unfortunate happens to Viktor's hair and he tries very hard to hide it. Mama finds out.

At first, he tried to hide it.

If he hid it, Mama was never going to know.

It was only in the bottom of his hair, and there was only a little bit there. If he just… cut it out himself, Mama probably wouldn’t even notice. It would just blend in with the rest of his hair, right? And when it grew out, he could just say that those pieces were weird and didn’t grow nearly as fast.

As long as he didn’t have to get it all cut off. That was his main worry, that Mama was gonna say that he needed a massive haircut because he’d managed to get gum stuck in the bottom of his hair.

He hadn’t been _trying_ to, obviously. Who would actively _try_ to get gum stuck in their hair? Especially if they wanted it to be as long as Viktor wanted his hair, that was a sure way to make sure that his hair was absolutely never that long. But he hadn’t been paying attention, and it had gotten caught, and now he was panicking.

The first thing he did was try to brush it out, but that made it _so much worse_. The gum was still incredibly sticky which meant that it just got in his hairbrush and all over the rest of his hair. Luckily, since it had started near the bottom of his hair, it still wasn’t on _too much_ of his hair, but it was still way more of his hair than he was okay with. He just had to… stay calm. And not freak out. And not tell Mama.

And that’s where he was now. Washing his hair hadn’t done it any good, and that was his last guess other than just cutting the gum out. That was the _last_ thing that he wanted to do, but he was pretty sure that he could make the cuts small and even enough that Mama would never know. It might look funny for a few days, but if he just wore his hair in a ponytail and didn’t ask Mama to brush it, it would probably just cover itself right back up, right?

That was his idea, at least. Which was why he’d sneaked out of his room and into the closet so he could grab a pair of scissors. He was plenty old to be using scissors, and if Mama caught him, he’d just say that he had to cut something out for homework. That would be believable, and he was supposed to be doing his homework right now, anyway.

He _had_ been doing his homework, until the gum had gotten stuck in his hair.

He held the scissors carefully, closing his door behind him and pulling the trash can out from underneath his desk. He sat on his floor so he wouldn’t get tiny pieces of hair on his bed or anything. He could always just vacuum his floor later and tell Mama that he was just cleaning his room. He liked it when his room was perfectly neat and tidy so she’d believe that no problem.

He grabbed his mirror from his desk and held it in front of him, carefully looking at the strands of hair. He pulled the ones covered in gum up to himself and started to cut carefully over the trashcan, removing the least amount of hair that he could. As he let it go, it fell back into place and… was not as even as he hoped it would be.

Actually, it kind of wasn’t even at all and that panic from when he’d first discovered the gum came right back again. He’d held it carefully to make sure that it would be even! Why did it look like that!? Viktor bit his lip, taking a few more shaky cuts to try to even it out, but he was making it worse and he was going to have _no hair_ if he kept cutting it himself.

Instead, he shouted, “Mama!” As soon as he called for hear, he started to cry, which was _stupid_ , because he wasn’t young and he didn’t need to cry over everything.

Mama immediately came into his room and looked at him, and then the scissors in his hand, and then finally his hair. “Oh, Vitya, what’s happening?” she asked, immediately walking over to him. She eased the scissors out of his hand and he started to cry harder.

“I got gum in my hair and I was trying to get it out so I didn’t have to cut that much out but it was harder than I thought and now I’ve cut too much and it looks terrible, Mama,” Viktor answered. “Look how bad it is!”

“It’s not that bad, Vitya,” Mama said softly. Viktor sniffled, not believing her. “Is all of the gum out? Let me look at your hair.”

Viktor scooted toward her, and she ran her fingers through his hair. “Is it gone?”

“Most of it. I’m going to trim a little more and even it a little bit, but we probably are going to have to get a real haircut.” Mama frowned, setting Viktor in front of her and snipping off more of his hair. He tried not to look at it fall into the trash can, but he couldn’t help it, more tears leaking from his eyes.

“I’ve been growing it for so long, Mama, and now it’s just gonna be short, I don’t want a haircut,” Viktor cried. It had taken so long for his hair to get this long, and he was just going to have to start over again.

“I can’t cut your hair much more evenly than you did, Vitya,” Mama said, an apology. As she finished, she set the scissors to the side and wrapped her arms around Viktor. “You don’t need to get that much more cut off, and your hair will grow back,” Mama whispered, holding him close to herself. “Maybe you’ll even like having short hair one day. It’s going to be okay, for now. Your hair is still very long and pretty and you can still wear it however you want to. It’s not that short.”

“I wanted it to look just like yours,” Viktor hiccuped, resting his head against Mama’s chest, cuddling up close to her. “I don’t like it short. It looks stupid.”

“That’s not true, Vitya,” Mama immediately answered, hugging him tight. “Your hair is beautiful, no matter how you want to wear it. I won’t think it’s stupid short or long, as long as you like it. I know you don’t like it right now, but there’s nothing we we can do about that.”

“Can I get bangs?” Viktor asked after a moment. “Just while it’s growing? So it’s not all the same length when it’s short and it still looks cool?”

“Of course. We’ll take you to get a proper haircut tomorrow, and they can straighten out all the uneven bits and give you whatever hairstyle you want, alright?” Mama kissed his forehead. Viktor finally nodded, closing his eyes and letting the tears settle out. “Your hair grows so fast, Vitya. If you want it that long again, it will be that long and _longer_ in no time, trust me. For now, we’ll just play with a new hairstyle while it grows.”

“Okay, Mama,” Viktor answered, rubbing his hands against his eyes.

The next day, they went to get Viktor’s haircut early in the morning. He sat in the front of the shop, flipping through hairstyles until he’d found one that he liked, pointing it out to the person who would cut his hair. It was shorter than he _really_ wanted it, but Mama had said that it would grow back. It still went down to his shoulders, and he had bangs that were longer against one side of his face, almost covering one of his eyes.

When he climbed out of the chair, he smiled at the mirror, turning his head from side to side to look at his new haircut. It had never been a plan of his to cut his hair, but he guessed it didn’t look so bad. Maybe Mama was right, and one day he’d want to cut all of his hair off and make it even _shorter_. For now, his shoulders seemed plenty short, and he couldn’t wait until it had grown out long again.

“Oh, you look perfect, Vitya!” Mama exclaimed as soon as Viktor walked back to her and he beamed, turning his head from side to side so she could see how his bangs flopped against his eyes. “I love it!”

“Thank you, Mama.” Viktor smiled, taking her hand as she paid for his haircut and then led him to the car.

He sort of liked the soft feeling of his bangs hanging over his face.

Maybe he’d keep that, even after his hair grew long again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i... may have cut my hair a few times as a child  
> don't be like me and vitya
> 
> also!!! exams are over and i'm caught up on other fic deadlines so i'm finally getting back on track with this fic. thank you so much for your patience. i've updated the end note with this info, and also with my twitter/pillowfort accounts since tumblr is being ,,, stupid.
> 
> the next chapter is also being posted today, and then i hope that they'll be near daily like they were originally supposed to be.
> 
> ty for your patience <3


	4. pancakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: pancakes  
> requested by: rodiniaorzetalthepenquin
> 
> Viktor and Sasha make pancakes; Sasha and Mama have something important to tell him.

Because he went to practice before he went to school most days, Viktor had been getting used to waking up really early, even though it was the weekend. On Saturdays, he’d still wake up in time for morning practice, even though he didn’t have practice until much later on the weekends, if he even had to go to practice at all. But that meant that he was up way before Mama ever was and had to entertain himself early in the morning.

He climbed out of bed quietly, sliding on slippers and a jacket. It was cold outside, and Mama liked the apartment to be cold instead of hot, so he usually wore jackets inside. He walked out of his room and smiled when the dogs came rushing forward out of their beds. “Be quiet, Mama’s asleep,” he whispered. Nonetheless, he dropped to the ground, pulling Anya and Olga into his lap. He petted both of them for a few moments, whispering good mornings and his love.

He shooed them off of him after a moment, filling up their bowls with new food and water. Both dogs went racing to their bowls to go eat and he smiled at them, walking out of the kitchen and into the living room. Mama’s door was still closed tight.

Sasha had spent the night the night before, which meant that Mama and her were probably going to take longer to come out of their room. He hadn’t been awake when they got home, so he had no doubt that they must be totally exhausted. Viktor would let them take their time, so when he woke up, he walked into the living room and turned on the TV. He made sure that the volume was almost silent, grabbing the recording from the shelf and setting it into the player. He climbed onto the couch with the remote, flipping through until he got to the right channel.

His favorite was a recording from the most recent Olympics. A Russian skater had taken gold for males, and his routine was one of the most amazing things that Viktor had ever seen. He wanted to emulate parts of his skating in his own, and was working really hard at the rink to try to learn step sequences like that. Sasha had started taking him to dance classes, too, but he didn’t like dance as much. It didn’t make as much sense as dancing did on the ice.

He watched the routine quietly, letting the next ones play through without him turning the TV off. Instead, he reached over to the table beside the couch and turned the small lamp on. He took a book off of the table, pulling his bookmark out of it and tugging a blanket over his lap so he could read until Mama and Sasha were awake. It was a new book, they’d just gotten it a few days before. It was about a magical prince, and he couldn’t get enough of the story.

He could imagine music to go with it, and with the music came _skating_ , and he could make so much out of the book. He was intrigued by the story and couldn’t wait for the inevitable happy ending. Books with happy endings were his favorite, because anything else felt… well… weird. He wanted people to be happy and in love, and not to have to be hurt. It wasn’t what everyone wanted, though.

After a little while of reading, Viktor heard Mama’s door open and perked up. Sasha walked out, closing the door quietly behind herself and looking at Viktor on the couch in surprise. She put her hands into her pockets, walking over to him. “How long have you been up, Vitya?”

“Like an hour,” Viktor answered, grabbing his bookmark again to set his book down. He pushed himself off of the couch, walking over to Sasha. “Is Mama still asleep?”

“We didn’t get back home until late last night, she probably won’t be awake for a little bit still. You know how much she likes sleep.” Sasha laughed. She walked over to Viktor, looking at the TV. “Watching the Olympics again?”

“I wanna learn his program,” Viktor said. He’d told Sasha this multiple times, and she’d told him that it was probably too hard for him right now. He _knew_ that, and he wasn’t going to try to do quads and triples he couldn’t do, but that didn’t mean that he couldn’t start learning how to make his step sequences look more like that. They weren’t gonna be perfect, but his weren’t even clean enough to compete right now. He wanted to be _good_ , because he was nearly old enough to start entering real competitions, and he couldn’t enter them if he didn’t make his step sequences better.

“Getting any closer?” Sasha raised her eyebrows.

Viktor sighed, shaking his head. “It’s hard. But I think I know how to do some of his spins now!” He grabbed the remote, rewinding the tape and pointing out specific elements to Sasha. Sasha sat next to him and listened, nodding her head appropriately. “I was also reading, though, ‘cause I didn’t want to dance while you were still asleep. Anya and Olga like to bark when I dance.”

“They just want to join in the fun,” Sasha laughed, “but thank you for being considerate.” She then paused, looking toward Mama’s room before placing a finger over her lips. “I was thinking, Vitya, what do you think about surprising your mama this morning?”

“Surprising her how?” Viktor asked, leaning forward. He loved to do things for Mama, and she was always excited when they had good surprises for him. Plus, Sasha usually had the _best_ ideas, so he was sure that she was going to suggest something perfect for Mama.

“Well, she’s gonna be asleep for a little longer, right? What if we surprised her with breakfast in bed when she woke up?” Sasha suggested. Viktor lit up.

“Can we make pancakes?” he asked, holding onto Sasha’s arm before throwing his hands over his mouth, because he’d _definitely_ spoken too loud if they were going to keep this a surprise from Mama.

“Pancakes sounds perfect, Vitya.” Sasha stood up, offering him her hand to lead him into the kitchen. He ran into the kitchen by her side, climbing onto a stool by the counter and letting her get out all of the ingredients.

She would tell him the measurements, and he poured them into the bowl carefully, allowing her to do any of the hard jobs. When she got out the pan, he measured out the amounts that it would take to make the pancakes, dropping it into the pan for Sasha to take care of cooking.

They were only halfway through cooking breakfast when Mama’s door opened. Viktor’s eyes widened, tugging on Sasha’s sleeve. “Sasha, she’s awake,” he whispered, looking at the counter. There was absolutely no way to hide that they were making breakfast, not with the smell of pancakes in the air and ingredients still scattered over the counter.

“It’s okay. We’ll just tell her what we were doing, I’m sure she’ll still appreciate the thought. We thought she’d sleep longer, huh?” Sasha said. Viktor nodded, although disappointed. “Good morning, Katya!”

“Good morning, Mama!” Viktor chirped, gesturing a little too wildly and nearly getting pancake mix in his hair. “Sasha and me woke up early, so we decided to make pancakes!”

“Oh, thank you, Vitya! Good morning, Sasha.” Mama walked over to them and kissed Sashs’s cheeks softly.

“We were going to give you breakfast in bed.” Viktor frowned. “It was Sasha’s idea, she said it was a good day for breakfast in bed.”

Mama smiled at Sasha and Viktor turned back to the oven. Sasha was doing most of the work, but at least he was allowed to help more. “It would be a nice day for breakfast in bed, I’m sorry that I ruined your surprise.”

“What if Mama helped us finishing the panckes and we all went and laid in bed with it?” Sasha suggested. Viktor tapped his finger against his lip like he saw Mama do when she was thinking.

“That’s not as surprising,” Viktor grumbled. He had been getting so excited to surprise Mama. She loved surprises, and always wanted Viktor to be excited when he did surprise her.

“What if Sasha and I have a surprise for _you_?” Mama asked.

Viktor looked up with bright eyes, his head turning back and forth to look at them. “Go lay in our bed, Vitya. Your Mama and I will bring breakfast in for you.” Sasha reached out to take the spatula from him. Viktor immediately handed it over, climbing down from the stool that he had been sitting on.

He walked straight into Mama’s room, climbing up onto her bed and pulling the warmest blankets over himself. Mama and Sasha were talking quietly in the other room, and after a few moments, they walked back in, carrying plates full of breakfast.

Viktor grinned, shifting so he could reach up and grab the plates from them and Mama and Sasha climbed into bed. They sat on either side of Viktor and he cuddled into Mama, letting Sasha wrap her arm around both of them. They started to eat, but eh couldn’t yet, too excited. “What surprise do you have?” he asked.

Mama looked at Sasha who grinned, leaning over top of Viktor’s head to kiss her. “Me and Sasha went to dinner last night,” Mama started and Viktor nodded, he _knew_ that. “And while we were there, Sasha asked me if I wanted to marry her.”

Viktor’s eyes grew wide, grabbing Mama’s hand immediately. He hadn’t seen the ring when she came in for breakfast, but it must have been there. “Did you say yes?” he demanded, turning to Sasha.

“I did,” Mama answered and Viktor wrapped his arms around her. Sasha reached out her hand so Viktor could see that they had _matching_ rings, both plain golden bands wrapped around their fingers.

“Are you gonna move here for good now, Sasha? Because you basically live here anyway, but if you’re _marrying_ Mama, you’ve gotta wanna stay here more, right?” he asked, his eyes wide.

“Does that mean you’re happy with it, Vitya?” Mama asked with a laugh as he immediately started to ask his questions.

“Mama, of course!” Viktor exclaimed, pulling her hand closer so he could examine the ring more. “I love you and Sasha and you’ve been in love _forever_ and I want Sasha to move in because you’re happier with Sasha and she’s cool, and I like it when Sasha is here.”

“I am moving in,” Sasha finally answered Viktor’s question. “Your Mama figured you wouldn’t have any problems with it.”

“No.” Viktor wrapped himself into Sasha’s side, smiling brightly. “This is the best day ever.”

“Is it?” Mama asked, unable to keep the smile off of her face.

“Yeah,” Viktor said resolutely. “You’re both happy and you’re gonna stay here forever with me and Mama and that’s _perfect_. There’s not gonna be a better day.”

“We’ll see about that,” Sasha laughed, ruffling Viktor’s hair. “Now eat your breakfast.”


	5. puberty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: puberty  
> requested by: anonymous
> 
> Growing makes skating harder, but Viktor gets introduced to someone who's going to change his life.

When Viktor was twelve, everything started to hurt.

He was _growing_ , Mama said, so it was good! He was going to be very tall, and very strong, and his body had to adjust to its capability of all of its new muscles.

He _hated_ it. His voice kept making weird noises when he was in the middle of talking, and he kept growing out of his clothes, and, _most importantly_ , it was starting to get really hard to skate. He felt clumsy, like he didn’t even know who he was, like he was a whole new person. He stumbled over his simple step sequences for _weeks_ after he started growing, and he couldn’t even try to land a jump. Sasha would barely even let him try his singles.

It _sucked,_ especially since he was getting so close to a competitive age. He wanted to be good at skating, and to start competing and winning medals in competitions. Sasha had been starting to look for someone who would coach him, and that sounded _really good_ to him. A new coach meant that he would be able to learn new moves and continue to get better and better…

Mama said it might last for _years_. That he was just going to keep growing. She said it would get easier and he’d be able to skate better soon, but he was just going to keep growing for a while, and he was _not_ okay with that. He wanted to skate.

Sasha still let him skate, at least. She took him to his rink time in the morning, but kept a close eye on him to make sure that he wasn’t doing anything that would hurt himself.

He started to do more off of the ice, to build up his new muscles. He was getting better after a few weeks of growing, and Sasha was allowing him to do some of his jumps again, which was nice. She also wasn’t staring at every little thing that he did on the ice. He knew it was because she cared about him, but it still annoyed him constantly to have such a watchful eye on him.

Today, though, she was standing off to the side, talking to someone in a long coat and a hat. He was too far on the ice to see who it was, and instead focused on his skating. He’d nearly perfected the step sequence he had been teaching himself, and he was just trying to get some of the individual elements correct. He skated carefully, not looking at his feet. Once he could do it without looking at his feet, he could try to put together his own step sequences, using the elements that he’d learned. His own _programs_ , instead of just imitating them, or doing simple ones that Sasha taught him.

When he finished an almost clean run of the step sequence, he looked back to Sasha, who waved, turning back to the man she was talking to. He was leaning against the barrier, watching Viktor.

Viktor turned self consciously, starting to skate the individual elements in a different order, a fairly simple step sequence that Sasha had been teaching him. He threw in a few simple jumps, even though he stumbled through a couple of them. He landed enough doubles that he knew he was still doing well, and smiled as he finished off.

“You’ve got five minutes left, Vitya!” Sasha shouted. Viktor looked over to her, and she was alone. He frowned, but let it go. He’d ask her about the man when he was done with his skating, rather than waste any of his precious time on the ice.

“Will you watch me do this program, Sasha?” he called out, standing in the middle of the ice.

“Of course! Show off for me, Vitya.” Sasha leaned against the boards, and Viktor smiled, throwing his hands into the starting position. She looked off to her side, and Viktor saw the man, standing off to the side, watching him. He frowned, but ignored him, starting into the program.

He kept his jumps the simple ones that Sasha had assigned him and landed almost all of them cleanly, throwing up his arms as he finished with a bright grin on his face.

“That was great!” Sasha called out, grinning at him. Viktor skated to the edge of the rink, smiling brightly at her.

“I was working extra hard on the step sequence, and I think I got it right this time! Maybe soon I’ll be able to do more jumps again!”

“You’re slowing down a little bit, I’m sure we can work back up to more complicated jumps. It doesn’t hurt too much?” Sasha asked.

Viktor shook his head. “And I’d tell you if it hurt, I promise. It was only the first couple of days that it hurt, but now we’re _weeks_ in, and I’m used to it, and I just wanna skate normal again,” Viktor begged. He’d been working to build back up his balance and get used to his growing body, and he was doing well, and he wanted to improve his skating enough to get a good coach.

“Alright. When we come to the rink tomorrow, we’ll see what you can do,” Sasha promised, reaching out a hand to help Viktor off of the ice.

“Sasha, who were you talking to?” Viktor asked as he stepped off of the ice. He sat down on the bench close by the rink, pulling his skates off and carefully taking care of them as he put them away, making sure to dry them off so they’d be safe when he got them out next time that he’d skated. The man she’d been talking to was nowhere to be seen, but he knew that he’d seen her with someone, and he really wanted to know why. She’d been trying to get him a real coach, was that who it was? Someone who would take him on as a skater and coach him?

“You didn’t recognize him?” Sasha asked. Viktor’s eyebrows knotted in confusion, shaking his head. Was it one of the coaches they’d been talking to? He probably should have introduced himself if it was one of the coaches, because Sasha told him that he should make the best impression that he can, and that probably meant… not ignoring them for his skating. “Vitya, that was Yakov Feltsman - “

She started to say more, but Viktor cut her off, his eyes huge and his mouth falling open. “ _The_ Yakov Feltsman!? Like, the one who won the Olympics twice in a row? And the Grand Prix Final three times in a row!? Like, the one whose step sequences I’ve been trying to learn? Sasha, that was _Yakov Feltsman_!? Did you get his autograph? What were you talking about? Why was he still here?”

“Calm down, Vitya,” Sasha laughed, but she nodded at his questions. “He had practice with a potential skater right before we came, and had stayed a few minutes to watch, but decided to stay a little longer when he saw you on the ice. No autograph, sorry. We were talking about you.”

“Me?” What about him? His skating was sloppy right now while he tried to adjust to his bigger body and his longer legs. He was _still growing_ , and Mama said that he was going to probably be taller than her, which meant that he had a while to go still. Why would Yakov Feltsman want to talk about him with Sasha? “He was really watching my skating? _Yakov Feltsman_?”

“You,” Sasha repeated, leaning down to make sure he was putting his skates away properly. Of course he was, he had been doing it for years, but he still let her watch, waiting for her to continue about Yakov. “He was impressed by your step sequences and was asking me who your coach was.”

“Really?” Viktor’s eyes grew somehow wider, his mouth falling open. “But they’re not even the best they’ve been right now! ‘cause I’m growing, so it’s really hard right now. But _Yakov Feltsman_ thought they were good?” He couldn’t believe that. He’d been falling out of most of his jumps, not used to how much more he weighed and how much taller he was getting. He was still going to be growing for a while, this was only the first time, and Mama said this was _nothing_ compared to how much he’d grow later. “What did you say about my coach?”

“The truth. That I’ve been helping you train, but we haven’t found you a real coach yet, only started looking a little bit ago,” Sasha answered. She took his skates from him and helped him off of the bench, slinging his bag over her shoulder. “He seemed impressed, since we’ve done all of that without a professional coach.”

“He was impressed by my skating? Sasha, I’ve looked up to him for _years_.” Yakov Feltsman liked his skating. That was unbelievable. Viktor… he couldn’t believe it! He knew that he was good at skating, and he _really liked_ it, but he hadn’t expected that he was actually that good, good enough that someone like Yakov Feltsman would notice him.

“He was,” Sasha confirmed, ruffling Viktor’s hair.

“ _Sasha,_ _”_ Viktor hissed, his eyes wide. “Sasha, Yakov Feltsman is still here.”

“He wanted to talk to you, too,” Sasha said with a grin, pushing him forward gently. “Go ahead, Vitya. I’m right behind you.”

Viktor turned to face her. “Why didn’t you tell me that!?” His hair was falling out of his ponytail, and his face was still red from the exertion of skating, and had he even buttoned his coat right? He was wearing his bad shoes, they were falling apart! And he was going to meet his idol.

“Because I knew that you’d freak out.” Sasha rolled her eyes, leaning down to straighten out his coat. “You look fine, like you’ve just come off of the ice. Because you have. Go introduce yourself, I’ll be right behind you,” she repeated, laughing softly.

Viktor took in a deep breath, shifting a few times in nervousness before starting to walk toward him. He straightened his back, trying to make himself look bigger as he walked up to Yakov. Yakov was leaning against his car, waiting for him. Inside the car, Viktor could see Lilia Baranovskaya, Yakov’s wife. He sucked in his breath before extending a hand. “Mr. Feltsman, it’s nice to meet you, I’m Viktor Nikiforov.” Sasha set her hand against Viktor’s back. Viktor was a little embarrassed by how much he was shaking, but he was doing his best.

Yakov eyed him up and down and raised his eyebrows. “I assume your mother told you I was watching you skate.”

“Yes, sir!” Viktor chirped, leaning into Sasha’s hand. “She said that you thought my step sequences were good? I taught myself by copying your Olympics skating.”

“Thought they looked familiar,” Yakov mused, looking more closely at Viktor. “She said you were looking for a coach?”

“I am! Sasha’s helped me this far but she only teaches really young classes, so I’m getting too far ahead of what she teaches for her to coach me if I want to be competitive.” Viktor wished that Sasha could be his coach forever, but he was already a better skater than she was, and he was only planning on getting better, so he knew that she couldn’t coach him much longer.

“I’ve been thinking about taking on a new skater. It’s been a few years, and I miss coaching. Might as well pick up a few younger skaters and see what I can make out of them. Looking for Russia’s next generation of gold medalists,” Yakov said. Viktor’s eyes grew wide, realizing what that probably implied. He covered his mouth with his hand as Yakov continued, “I was impressed by your skating. Madame Baranovskaya might need to work on you for ballet, your posture is… not perfect, but we could work with it.”

“You… want to coach me, sir?” He stared up at Yakov before turning to Sasha, who was smiling. She _knew_ that Yakov was going to ask to coach him!

“I gave your mother my contact information. She said she had to talk to your other mother about fees, but I think that you’re promising, Viktor.”

“Thank you, sir!” Viktor said, grasping Sasha’s hand. “I hope that I can skate for you and make you proud!”

“I’m sure you will, Vitya,” Sasha said, smiling at him. “We’ll be in contact, Mr. Feltsman. Thank you so much for considering our Vitya.”

“I’m glad I stayed late today,” Yakov answered. “I look forward to hearing from you.”

**Author's Note:**

> kudos/comments/bookmarks are always appreciated - i love to know what you're thinking.
> 
> my blog is [yoyoplisetsky](https://yoyoplisetsky.tumblr.com/). feel free to come check me out! if you're curious about the rest of the prompts, the list is on my blog [here](https://yoyoplisetsky.tumblr.com/post/179779162112/my-handwriting-sucks-but-this-is-as-nice-as-it) (they're not in exactly that order any more, but all the same words and general order). i am also on [twitter](https://twitter.com/thishasbeencary) and [pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/thishasbeencary) as thishasbeencary, in case tumblr continues to do stupid stuff.
> 
> note (same as notes at the start): i am currently a senior in college and my finals week is december 10-14. i also have a senior project i am presenting on december 5, and is due december 12. because of these factors, there is a possibility of me missing a couple of days, especially in the beginning of the project. if i miss days, i will not be forgetting them, but i'll come back to them and either post multiple in a day or go a little bit into january. i am going to cover all 31 prompts, no matter what finals does to me. i'm Very Stressed about finals this semester but i Promise i'll do all 31 days before the end of january, hopefully within december.
> 
> update: i did fall behind, and by ,,, 2 weeks, to be exact. i'm going to continue to work on this as much as i can in december, but it will fall over into january as well because of the delay. thank you so much for your patience <33


End file.
